rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Hunters AU
Treasure Hunters AU is an AU in the fandom where the Big Four are treasure hunters, tomb raiders, paleontologists and archaeologists. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters as archaeologists that search for forgotten kingdoms, cities, tombs and legendary places, treasures (like the Moonstone, Mirror of Incanta and Dragon Eye) and undercover myths, legends and how they were made. Even when the magic/witchcraft, monsters, places and gods from those stories are true and uncovering them change(s) their lives. Popular Spinoff AUs *Indiana Jones *Tomb Raider *Assassin's Creed *Pirate *Road to El Dorado Popular History AUs *Atlantis *Arabia *Egypt *Vikings *Asia *The Titanic *Dinosaurs *Greece *Greece V2 *The Old West *Stone Age *Victoria London *Game of Thrones AU *Musketeers AU *Book of Life AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is portrayed as Indiana Jones, a Seeker from Huntik: Secrets and Seekers and a archaeologist that studies Viking lore, history, artifacts and legends. He can also be a paleontologist that has his life turn upside down when he uncovered a fossilized dragon (and Viking). Jack Frost Jack is Nicholas St. North's apprentice as they seek the ruins of Punjam Hy Loo and the Green Labyrinth, the Globe of Light and the lost ship of Mir Mansnoozie. The two even stumble across an ancient future like air ship. Merida DunBroch Merida's archery skills gives her the role of Lara Croft from Tomb Raider (2013) or a archaeologist that seeks the ruins and treasures of the White King. She wear one of her discoveries around her neck. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel studies and searches for fossilize and surviving ancient plants and the lost crown of sun goddess. Fans have even cast her as gun shooting Lara Croft and one of Indiana's female partners. Extra Characters Tinker Bell Tink's journey in the Lost Treasure makes her treasure hunter or archaeologist that searches for the Moonstone and the Fall Scepter, so she can find the location of pirate treasure that lies in a ship that sunk, but never sank and a mirror that can lead her to other lost and legendary treasure and the place it originally came from. Professor Bomba Professor Radcliffe Bomba believes in the legends of the ancient, lost city/kingdom of Moonhaven and it's Green Knights and he hopes that he may someday find, explore and see it with his own eyes. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art Hiccup - Indiana Jones By JOSGUI.jpg Shanghai 1935 By JOSGUI.jpg Venice Canal Chase By JOSGUI.jpg Fanart dfeda4c31971b8722d2afb1f44c1e8e7.jpg Merida Dunbroch By AnMaInKa.jpg Night Fury Amulet.JPG|Night Fury Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Night-Fury-Amulet-537061853 The Amulet Of The Sun.JPG|Corona Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/The-Amulet-Of-The-Sun-541575835 Corona (Titan).jpg|Corona Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Corona-Titan-541580189 Sky Arrow Amulet.JPG|Brave (Merida) Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Sky-Arrow-Amulet-542659973 Sky Arrow (Titan).jpg|Brave (Merida) Huntik Titam|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Sky-Arrow-Titan-542661766 Jack Frost Amulet.JPG|Jack Frost Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Jack-Frost-Amulet-542664206 Jack Frost (Titan).jpg|Jack Frost Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Jack-Frost-Titan-542665435 Heather as Zhalia Moon.jpg|Heather as Zhalia Moon (Huntik)|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Heather-as-Zhalia-Moon-541591671 Deadly Nadder Amulet.JPG|Deadly Nadder Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Deadly-Nadder-Amulet-537066741 Gronckle Amulet.JPG|Gronckle Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Gronckle-Amulet-537070697 Hideous Zippleback Amulet.JPG|Hideous Zippleback Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Hideous-Zippleback-Amulet-537079471 Monstrous Nightmare Amulet.JPG|Monstrous Nightmare Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Monstrous-Nightmare-Amulet-537081289 Pascal Amulet.JPG|Pascal Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Pascal-Amulet-542668526 Pascal (Titan).jpg|Pascal Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Pascal-Titan-542670815 Maximus Amulet.JPG|Maximus Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Maximus-Amulet-543820821 Maximus (Titan).jpg|Maximus Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Maximus-Titan-543828694 Wisp Amulet.JPG|Wisp Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Wisp-Amulet-539560792 Earth Stag Ring.JPG|Brave Earth Stag Huntik Ring|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Earth-Stag-Ring-570731262 Earth Stag (Titan).jpg|Brave Earth Stag Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Earth-Stag-Titan-570732749 Fire Fox Ring.JPG|Brave Fire Huntik Ring|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Fire-Fox-Ring-570735150 Fire Fox (Titan).jpg|Brave Fire Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Fire-Fox-Titan-570737202 Wind Eagle Ring.JPG|Brave Wind Eagle Huntik Ring|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Wind-Eagle-Ring-570739783 Wind Eagle (Titan).jpg|Brave Wind Eagle Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Wind-Eagle-Titan-570740795 Ice Salmon Ring.JPG|Brave Ice Salmon Huntik Ring|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Salmon-Ring-570743079 Ice Salmon (Titan).jpg|Brave Ice Salmon Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Salmon-Titan-570745043 Mor’du Amulet.JPG|Mor'du Huntik Ring|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Mor-du-Amulet-539562362 Iceyet Amulet.JPG|RotG Yeti Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Iceyet-Amulet-572192068 Bunnymund Amulet.JPG|Bunnymund Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Bunnymund-Amulet-544753112 Toothiana Amulet.JPG|Toothiana Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Toothiana-Amulet-544755051 Sanderson Mansnoozie Amulet.JPG|Sanderson Mansnoozie Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Sanderson-Mansnoozie-Amulet-544757198 The Amulet Of The Moon.JPG|RotG Moon Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/The-Amulet-Of-The-Moon-572337549 Ombric Amulet.JPG|Ombric Shalazar Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Ombric-Amulet-572349942 Nightlight Amulet.JPG|Nightlight Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Nightlight-Amulet-572346842 Kailash Amulet.JPG|Katherine/Kailash Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Kailash-Amulet-572355868 Mother Nature Amulet.JPG|RotG Mother Nature Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Mother-Nature-Amulet-572362280 Nightmare Amulet.JPG|Pitch Black/Nightmare Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Nightmare-Amulet-544229322 DunBroch Amulet.JPG|DunBroch Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/DunBroch-Amulet-574800143 DunBroch (Titan).jpg|DunBroch Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/DunBroch-Titan-574802064 MacGuffin Amulet.JPG|MacGuffin Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/MacGuffin-Amulet-574805130 MacGuffin (Titan).jpg|MacGuffin Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/MacGuffin-Titan-574806162 Macintosh Amulet.JPG|Macintosh Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Macintosh-Amulet-574808375 Macintosh (Titan).jpg|Macintosh Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Macintosh-Titan-574809637 Dingwall Amulet.JPG|Dingwall Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Dingwall-Amulet-574810928 Dingwall (Titan).jpg|Dingwall Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Dingwall-Titan-574812053 Baymax Amulet.JPG|Baymax Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Baymax-Amulet-555424065 Mega Master Amulet.JPG|Hiro Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Mega-Master-Amulet-557359513 Mega Master (Titan).jpg|Hiro Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Mega-Master-Titan-557360536 Speed Disc Amulet.JPG|GoGo Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Speed-Disc-Amulet-557363393 Speed Disc (Titan).jpg|GoGo Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Speed-Disc-Titan-557364781 Plasma Blade Amulet.JPG|Wasabi Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Plasma-Blade-Amulet-557365875 Plasma Blade (Titan).jpg|Wasabi Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Plasma-Blade-Titan-557368067 Honey Chem Amulet.JPG|Honey Lemon Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Honey-Chem-Amulet-557370337 Honey Chem (Titan).jpg|Honey Lemon Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Honey-Chem-Titan-557371645 Flame Zilla Amulet.JPG|Fred Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Flame-Zilla-Amulet-557373859 Flame Zilla (Titan).jpg|Fred Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Flame-Zilla-Titan-557375712 Fujita Amulet.JPG|Fujita Huntik Amulet|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Fujita-Amulet-573292995 Fujita (Titan).jpg|Fujita Huntik Titan|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/Fujita-Titan-573295069 El Dorado AU By Laven96.jpg f706caffca6d98199026f3f9d9e467e9.jpg 277ee40e9508066a56043064a832e123.jpg tumblr_n4z3irBQfJ1r5avb2o1_1280.jpg Category:The Big Four Category:AUs Category:Fanfiction